Friday Night Connection (1980)
A list of the puzzles and their solutions for this year. 'January' *04 January 1980 #Nico: 'All That Is My Own' (LP-Desertshore) #John Cale: 'Heartbreak Hotel' (LP-Slow Dazzle) #Lou Reed: 'Rock n Roll' (LP-Rock and Roll Animal) :Connection: Velvet Underground *11 January 1980 #Steve Hackett: 'Racing In A' (LP-Please Don't Touch) #ELO: 'Illusions In G Major' (LP-Eldorado) #Brand X: 'And So To F' (LP-Product) :Connection: musical keys. *18 January 1980 #Peter Gabriel: 'On The Air (LP-Peter Gabriel 2 (Scratch))' (Charisma) #Steve Hillage: 'Radio (LP-Motivation Radio)' (Virgin) #Montrose: 'Space Station No. 5 (LP-Montrose)' (Warner Bros.) 'Bad Motor Scooter' played by mistake, but correct track announced by TV. :Connection: radio *25 January 1980 #Scorpions: 'Loving You Sunday Morning (LP-Lovedrive)' (Harvest) #Genesis: 'Dusk (LP-Trespass)' (Charisma) #Led Zeppelin: 'In The Evening (LP-In Through The Out Door)' (Swan Song) :Connection: times of day 'February' *01 February 1980 #Nils Lofgren: 'Keith Don't Go (Ode To The Glimmer Twin) (LP-Nils Lofgren)' (A&M) #Pink Floyd: 'Shine On You Crazy Diamond (LP-Wish You Were Here)' (Harvest) #John Lennon: 'How Do You Sleep? (LP-Imagine)' (Apple) :Connection: other people in the music business (Keith Richard, Syd Barrett, Paul McCartney) *08 February 1980 #Janis Joplin: 'Me And Bobby McGee (LP-Pearl)' (CBS) #Canned Heat: 'On The Road Again (LP-Boogie With Canned Heat)' (Liberty) #Jimi Hendrix Experience: 'All Along The Watchtower (2xLP-Electric Ladyland)' (Track Record) :Connections: (1) all acts played at the Monterey Pop Festival in 1967; and (2) deaths of Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin and Alan Wilson in 1970 *15 February 1980 #Genesis: 'Snowbound' (LP-And Then There Were Three) #Led Zeppelin: 'Immigrant Song' (LP-Led Zeppelin III) #Santana: 'Toussaint L'Overture' (LP-Santana III) :Connection: three *22 February 1980 :Show not in archive. *29 February 1980 #Spooky Tooth: 'Better By You Better Than Me' #Gary Wright: 'Dream Weaver' #Only Ones: 'Curtains For You' :Connection: Mike Kelly (drummer for Only Ones) was a member of Spooky Tooth as was Gary Wright 'March' *07 March 1980 #MC5: 'Kick Out The Jams' (LP-Kick Out The Jams) #Ted Nugent: 'Stormtroopin' (LP-Ted Nugent) #David Bowie: 'Panic In Detroit' (LP-Aladdin Sane) :Connection: Detroit *14 March 1980 #Joni Mitchell: 'Edith And The King Pin' (LP-Hissing Of Summer Lawns) #Sid Vicious: 'Something Else' (LP-Sid Sings) #Uriah Heep: 'Free and Easy' (LP-Innocent Victim) :Connection: Captain Beaky!! Hissing Sid is Innocent. *21 March 1980 #Jack Bruce: 'How's Tricks' (LP-How's Tricks) #Baker Gurvitz Army: 'Mad Jack' (LP-Baker Gurvitz Army) #Eric Clapton: 'Cocaine' (LP-Slowhand) :Connection: Cream *28 March 1980 #Steely Dan: 'Night By Night' (LP-Pretzel Logic) #Bonzo Dog Band: 'My Pink Half Of The Drainpipe' (LP-Doughnut In Granny's Greenhouse) #Jeff Beck: 'Goodbye Pork Pie Hat' (LP-Wired) :Connection: Food 'April' *04 April 1980 #Manfred Mann's Earth Band: 'Blinded By The Light' (LP-Roaring Silence) #Patti Smith: 'Because The Night' (LP-Easter) #Bruce Springsteen: '4th Of July, Asbury Park' (LP-The Wild, The Innocent & The E Street Shuffle) :Connection: All three tracks were written by Bruce Springsteen. *11 April 1980 #Bob Dylan: 'Lay Lady Lay' (LP-Nashville Skyline) #Television: 'Venus' (LP-Marquee Moon) #Rainbow: 'Tarot Woman' (LP-Rainbow Rising) :Connection: ? (Maybe women: Lady, Venus, Woman. Another possibility is performers who share a name with poets: Dylan Dylan, Dylan Thomas Verlaine Verlaine of Television, Paul Verlaine Blackmore Blackmore of Rainbow, Richard Blackmore) 'May' *16 May 1980 :'' No connection this week as show is Flashback 1969.'' 'June' *06 June 1980 #Styx: 'Renegade' (LP-Pieces Of Eight) #Genesis: 'Fountain Of Salmacis' (LP-Nursery Cryme) #Cream: 'Tales Of Brave Ulysses' (LP-Disraeli Gears) :Connection: Greek mythology *13 June 1980 #Blue Oyster Cult: 'ME262' (LP-Secret Treaties) #Neil Young: 'Like A Hurricane' (LP-American Stars And Bars) #Jefferson Starship: 'Big City' (LP-Spitfire) :Connection: war planes *20 June 1980 :Show not in archive. *27 June 1980 #Rush: 'Beneath Between and Behind' (LP-Fly By Night) #Van Halen: 'Running With The Devil' (LP-Van Halen) #Uriah Heep: 'Firefly' (LP-Firefly) :Connection: Lee - Geddy Lee, David Lee Roth and Lee Kerslake 'July' *04 July 1980 :No connection this week as Tommy is going on holiday for a few weeks. *11 July 1980 :No connection. Genesis live at Lyceum, London. *18 July 1980 :No connection. Ian Gillan guest DJ. *25 July 1980 :No connection. Repeat of Roger Waters special about The Wall. 'August' *01 August 1980 :Show not in archive. *08 August 1980 #Leon Russell: 'Delta Lady' (LP-Best Of) #UFO: 'Alpha Centauri' (LP-No Place To Run) #Gamma: 'Fight To The Finish' (LP-Gamma) :Connection: Greek letters. *15 August 1980 #Lone Star: 'Bells Of Berlin' (LP-Firing On All Six) #Mike Oldield: 'Tubular Bells' (LP-Tubular Bells) #Thin Lizzy: 'Whiskey In The Jar' (7” Single) :Connection: Bell - Eric Bell guitarist of Thin Lizzy *22 August 1980 #King Crimson: '21st Century Schitzoid Man' (LP-In The Court Of The Crimson King) #Deep Purple: 'A200' (LP-Burn) #The Beatles: 'When I'm Sixty Four' (LP-Sgt Pepper) :Connection: 21 + 200 + 64 = 285 - Radio One wavelength *29 August 1980 #Jimi Hendrix: 'Gypsy Eyes' (LP-Electric Ladyland) #Black Sabbath: 'Planet Caravan' (LP-Paranoid) #Rory Gallagher: 'Souped Up Ford' (LP-Against The Grain) :Connection: All three guitarists are left handed. (Oh no they aren't, Rory is right handed. The mistake is spotted during the week and Tommy sets his own connection next week.) 'September' *05 September 1980 #Boston: 'Smokin' (LP-Boston) #Television: 'Friction' (LP-Marquee Moon) #The Cars: 'Moving In Stereo' (LP-The Cars) :Connection: Each track is from the band's debut album. *12 September 1980 #Rush: 'Cinderella Man' (LP-A Farewell To Kings) #Motorhead: 'Dead Men Tell No Tales' (LP-Bomber) #Mahogany Rush: 'Broken Heart Blues' (LP-World Anthem) :Connection: All three bands are trios *19 September 1980 #Beatles: 'All You Need Is Love' #April Wine: 'I Like To Rock' #Blue Oyster Cult: 'Marshal Plan' :Connection: Each song has a little bit of another song in it. *26 September 1980 #Molly Hatchet: 'Boogie No More' (LP-Flirtin With Disaster) #Alice Cooper: 'Billion Dollar Babies' (LP-Billion Dollar babies) #Thin Lizzy: 'Whiskey In The Jar' (7” Single) :Connection: Girls names. 'October' *03 October 1980 #Eric Clapton: 'Bottle Of Wine' (LP-Eric Clapton) #Eagles: 'Tequila Sunrise' (LP-Desperado) #Lynyrd Skynyrd: 'Whiskey Rock-A-Roller' (LP-Nuthin' Fancy) :Connection: Booze. *10 October 1980 #Pink Floyd: 'Careful With That Axe Eugene' (LP-Ummagumma) #Wishbone Ash: 'Throw Down The Sword' (LP-Live Dates) #Dire Straits: 'Six Blade Knife' (LP-Dire Straits) :Connection: Blades. *31 October 1980 :No connection this week due to "Flashback 70" 'November' *21 November 1980 #Love: 'The Red Telephone (LP-Forever Changes)' (Elektra) #Pink Floyd: 'Young Lust (2xLP-The Wall)' (Harvest) #Jethro Tull: 'Fylingdale Flyer (LP-A)' (Chrysalis) :Connection: telephone (title, end of track, in lyrics) *28 November 1980 #Roger Daltrey: 'Free Me (LP-McVicar)' (Polydor) #Alan Parsons Project: 'Breakdown (LP-I Robot)' (Arista) #Judas Priest: 'The Green Manalishi (With The Two Pronged Crown) (LP-Unleashed in The East (Live In Japan))' (CBS) :Connection: free, freedom (in the lyrics), unleashed 'December' *05 December 1980 #Joe Walsh: 'Turn To Stone (LP-So Far So Good)' (ABC) #Iron Maiden: 'Remember Tomorrow (LP-Iron Maiden)' (EMI) #Manfred Mann's Earth Band: 'Angels At My Gate (LP-Angel Station)' (Bronze) :Connection: Stone Age, Iron Age, Bronze Age (label name) *12 December 1980 #Van Halen: 'Ice Cream Man (LP-Van Halen)' (Warner Bros.) #Rush: 'By-Tor & The Snow Dog (LP-Fly By Night)' (Mercury) #Johnny Winter: 'Pick Up On My Mojo (LP-John Dawson Winter III)' (Blue Sky) :Connection: ice, snow, winter *19 December 1980 #Outlaws: 'Green Grass & High Tides (LP-The Outlaws)' (Arista) #Eagles: 'Certain Kind of Fool (LP-Desperado)' (Asylum) #James Gang: 'Walk Away (LP-Thirds)' (ABC) :Connection: bad men of the West *26 December 1980 :No connection this week, repeat of Genesis live at The Lyceum ;Footnotes Category: 1980 Category: Lists